Communing With Flowers
by xXxBlack.Nightmare.RosesxXx
Summary: When one day Tsuna finds a bouquet of flowers on his bed, he is determined to find out who sent them. Especially when the pattern continues. Who could the sender be? A secret admirer? More summary details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all who read this ^^ This is the first chapter to my newest fanfic. It's a bit different than my usual fics, but I hope it turns out well =)**

**This is a Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Story, and though it is slightly AU because Byakuran is not there, it pretty much sticks to the plot. There are multiple pairings with Tsuna, including BL/yaoi so if you don't like those don't read this, but only one main pairing.**

**Hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn or the characters**

* * *

Chapter One:

I yawned widely as I entered my room. Scrunching my eyes closed, I stretched, feeling my exhaustion creep into my body. But I couldn't sleep yet, it was barely seven in the evening and my stomach protested, stating that I had to eat the delicious meal being served by Kyoko-chan and Haru before I could even think of lying down.

Changing quickly, I piled my previous clothes – which were now sweaty and dirty – into my laundry basket. I paused in front of the mirror to check how I looked. Dressed in a light blue t-shirt and dark jeans, I was my normal self. My slightly ruffled appearance was only added to by my hair. Brown locks stuck up in multiple directions, forever tussled but oddly okay in their appearance. I smiled shyly at my reflection, because even though I was supposed to be a Mafia boss, I was still, partially, the same clumsy and awkward Tsunayoshi I was before Reborn and everyone else came into my life.

When my stomach made another angry sound, I decided it was time to head down for dinner. But then something in the mirror caught my eye. I stared at it curiously for a moment, before turning to look at my real bed, thinking that the glass was playing tricks on my eyes. But it wasn't, because there really was a bouquet of flowers lying on my sheets.

I walked over to it and picked it up, gazing at the white camellia in wonder. Where had they come from?

Was it that reward that Reborn had been talking about..? I thought absently, remembering my tutor's earlier words while we had been trailing.

I had been on my knees, trying to regain the breath that I had lost. The suit-wearing infant had been frowning, and I had flinched when he spoke my name, expecting a lecture. But to my astonishment, he had smirked and said,_"Good job, I'll be sure to reward you for your improvement, Dame-Tsuna."_

I shook my head and quietly walked over to my desk. Emptying the vase that sat there, I replaced the flowers Chrome had picked for me a few days ago with the camellia. I smiled at them for a moment, before turning to head for the kitchen.

* * *

**That's it for now, sorry it's so short ^^ I decided to split the story into little segments, or else I was afraid it would be a very long one-shot that didn't flow well. The next chapter is longer. Hope you enjoyed though, and please review! Feel free to write criticism and comments in your review, and any guesses as to who sent Tsu-kun the flowers =) Bonus points to the first person who guesses it right XD haha~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 for those of you who are reading this ^^ Hope you enjoy, I rather like this chapter.**

**Again, it's a bit short, but I hope you still give it a chance =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn! **

* * *

Chapter Two:

The next day I had to journey to Italy to visit the Varia Headquarters. I returned one day later, having had no reason – nor desire – to stay any longer than was necessary. Three of my Guardians and some of the rest of the family were outside to welcome me back.

Entering the underground and newly renovated Vongola Headquarters, I headed to my room for a long, needed nap. On my way, I reminisced about my trip.

I had been standing outside the door, begging Yamamoto to come inside with me. "_I'll just wait outside, Tsuna!" _He had told me, his usual cheery grin on his face. _"If you see Squalo, say hello for me!"_

I had blanched. There was no way I was going into that mansion by myself! All of the occupants were highly skilled and dangerous assassins – except for maybe Fran, who I had still not figured out – and though I was supposed to be head of the family, it didn't mean that they – meaning Xanxus – wouldn't still want me dead if I did the slightest thing wrong.

So I had reached out, saying, _"No, Yamamoto, don't make me go in there alone!" _When suddenly an eerily familiar laugh sounded behind me. Before I could even react, I had been grabbed by the collar at the back of my next and pulled into the mansion.

_"Ushishishi~ Come on in, Vongola Decimo."_

The door closed in front of my face and I gulped, turning slowly to face the person standing there. An older, but still creepy and prince-like Belphegor greeted me, his grin wide. He lead me down a hall, but my gaze was focused on his appearance. He didn't look that much different from his 10-years-earlier self. His outfit was basically the same – except the new Varia uniform – and his hair was just a different style. And – was it just me, or was his tiara... bigger? I had found myself slightly weirded out, but my attention was soon ripped away from the blond, knife-wielder genius when someone appeared at the end of the hall.

It was Lussuria, I had realized, and he was creeping down the corridor that intersected with the one Bel and I were walking on. Suddenly, a very loud voice roared in outrage and Lussuria took off down the hall, a light bounce to his step.

_"VOIIII!! I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU UP FOR TOUCHING MY HAIR, YOU FREAK!!"_

A blur of silver and black raced after the other male, sword glinting in the light. I stared with wide eyes, frightened to the core. Squalo really was one of the scariest people I had ever met. What did Yamamoto see in him?

"_Aw~"_ I had glanced over to see a pout forming on Bel's lips. _"I want to slice him up too..."_

I had laughed then, nervously trying not to show how freaked I was about my situation. _"I-I see you all are s-still the same! Everything's f-fine, right? So, uhm, I-I can go now, r-right?"_

Stumbling over to my bed in present time, I flopped down onto the blankets. But something was off; why did it feel like there was something odd and out of place? I looked over and saw the reason.

A small bouquet of heather sat at the foot of my bed.

Sitting up, I reached over to pick them up. There were two types, lavender and white mixed in together in the blank, cone-shaped paper. Who could have sent them? I wondered, and my gaze lifted to focus on the camellia's that were on my desk. Did that mean that those weren't from Reborn? Then who..?

Do I have... an admirer?! I jumped up, hope filling my insides. Maybe Kyoko-chan – No, there's no way she would like someone like me. I sighed.

But then the fragrance from the heather made me smile; it was a nice smell. So I stood up and put the flowers in a vase next to the other one. "Well, no matter who sent them, I'll have to thank them for it." I murmured to myself, a small smile still on my face. It felt so good to be sent flowers...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this one ^^ not much happened concerning Tsu-kun's admirer, but it was fun writing about the Varia =) Please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!! Here's the third chapter =) I'm so grateful for all of the reviews, it really means a lot ^^**

**Okay, so after reading some of the reviews I got, I started to get really worried. It's because I realized "would they stop reading or hate my story if the couple they guessed/wanted wasn't the one I had picked for the story?" So then I thought, what if I made the story have alternate endings, and you got to pick the one you wanted?**

**Please let me know what you guys think, its up to you. And if you guys vote on alternate endings, then you can PM me (or review) the couple you want.**

* * *

Chapter Three:

I was abruptly brought out of my dreams when something struck me hard. I sat up, delirious and not completely conscious, and then yelped when I was hit again. I opened my mouth to call out for help but then stopped when someone spoke before I got the chance to.

"Wake up, No Good Tsuna!"

I rubbed my eyes clear of sleep and looked down to see Reborn standing beside me. "Reborn! Your didn't have to hit me! Why'd you wake me up anyway?!" I asked in exasperation. He was always so insensitive!

His reply halted my ranting though. "Are you trying to turn your room into a garden?" Not understanding what he had said, I exclaimed, "Huh?"

The baby hitman pointed at the flowers on my desk, my eyes followed his actions, and then to the foot of my bed where yet another bouquet of flowers lay. I stared down at the Lily of the Valley, and said loudly, "What?! More flowers?!"

- -

After I got changed and opened the curtains in my room to reveal a beautiful cloudless morning, I put the flowers in a third vase. I sat down in the black chair at my desk and spoke, "I don't understand; who is sending me these flowers, and why?"

Suddenly Reborn pulled out his gun and pointed it at me. I screamed and frantically hid my face behind my hands. "Hiiiiii! Put the gun away!"

"I will," He replied, "As soon as you decide to do something about this situation instead of only groaning and complaining."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "I wish I could, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I've never been sent flowers like this before..." I peered at Reborn who – to my relief – made his gun turn back into it's usual form; a chameleon named Leon. He takes a sip from the coffee he has after this, and then looks at me from his seat on my desk.

"Then ask someone who knows everything to do with love."

I was about to respond that being sent flowers did not mean that someone was in love with me when I realized what Reborn meant.

"Oh no, you can't mean... You can't be talking about..." I gulped when he only smirked, and spoke a name that could strike fear into the hearts of even the most manly of men;

"Bianchi."

* * *

**Ahh well that's it for now! This chapter was quite short, but the next chapter gets interesting because Bianchi gives Tsuna a big hint at how to find out who his admirer is, plus its much longer I think =) Please tell me what you think I should do about the ending, and as always; reviews are very welcome!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!!**

**Many thanks to you all who voted in my poll, and who reviewed your answer!! It means a lot. Now I know what to do with this story; alternate endings! Yay~**

**This is gonna be a challenge for me, so I welcome any ideas =) and of course, tell me what pairings you would like to see! I already have many on a list written down, haha ^^**

**So this is what I'll probably do: hint at different couples, but then there will be a final chapter that is for each character (i.e. the alternate endings). Sound good? =)**

**Anyway, on with Chapter 4 !! **

**Disclaimer – Oh man, I think I forgot it last chapter XD I don't own Reborn!!!!**

* * *

Chapter Four:

"I see, you really do have quite the admirer."

I looked over to where Bianchi, the Poison Scorpion hitman, stood in all her dangerous beauty. She was gazing at the bouquets and I nod my head, blush creeping across my cheeks. "What do you think I should do?"

She met my gaze and asked me if I knew who sent the flowers. I shook my head this time, while she came to sit down in a chair beside me. Reborn sits on her lap. "Well, you'll have to find that out first, right?" She replied. "Start by making a list of all the possible people."

I retrieved a sheet of paper and a pen and did as she instructed. "I'll write down everyone I know..." But then Reborn interrupts me by stating that it had to be someone who has been in the headquarters recently, or lives there. Bianchi also adds that I can exclude herself and Reborn from the list.

I agree and swiftly write down those that met the requirements set by the two hitmen. I laid out the sheet so we could all look at it and asked, "Now what?"

"You can cross out the kids, I've been with Lambo and I-pin constantly for the past few days."

I did just so and was about to speak what had been on my mind when Reborn spoke, "Cross out the two girls, Haru and Kyoko, too."

My eyes widened and I exclaimed, "Why?!"

Reborn continues with a frown directed at me, like I should have already known why. "Because they wouldn't break into your room to give you flowers, would they?" My mouth opened to retort but couldn't come up with any words to say. "Besides, they've both been very busy making all of food, and doing most of the housework." I nod reluctantly, thinking that Haru might have tried something like. That girl's got one weird personality.

I gazed down at the list and focused on each person individually, trying to see if I could make it any shorter. So far, the list wasn't looking too helpful;

_  
Yamamoto_

_Ryohei_

_Gokudera_

_Chrome_

_Mukuro_

_Spanner_

_Shouichi_

_Hibari_

_Kusakabe_

_Gianini_

_Lal Mirch_

_Fuuta_

_Basil_

"Hey, Bianchi-" I started, but when I looked up she wasn't there. "Bianchi?! Reborn?!" Turning in my chair, I spotted them as they were headed out the door.

The female tells me that that is all the help she can provide. The male, infant is in her arms and is- sleeping?! I stand up and say, "You can't leave I still don't know who the flowers are from!"

Her reply is blunt, which is expected, "You'll have to figure it out yourself. Here's a hint though; you might want to find out what the meanings for the flowers are," I watch her walk out the door, but then she pokes her head back in and adds cheerfully, "Oh, and once you find out how it is, tell me; I'll make them eat some of my poison cooking for you."

I frantically waved my hands in front of me and insist that that isn't necessary. I mean, really, where had that idea come from? Was that her solution to everything? I feared the answer to that. "I don't want to know who it is because I want to hurt them!" I explain, my eyes wandering from the door. I smile softly as I go on, "I want to know so that I can thank them..."

Though I don't see it, Bianchi smiles a secret smile at my words and shuts the door behind her. I don't notice because I am staring at the flowers, jumbled thoughts of who the mysterious sender could be. Then it hit me.

_"Here's a hint though; you might want to find out what the meanings for the flowers are..."_

Bianchi's words echo around in my mind. Confused, I don't know what she meant by meanings. But then I gasped in realization. "Of course!" I sit down heavily and quickly turn on my computer. "I remember, one time, Haru and Kyoko-chan were talking about how flowers can have meanings!"

I go onto the first search engine that comes to mind, and type in the two words. Excitement made me anxious for the pages to load faster. I was getting closer, I could feel it. Soon I'd know who it was! I thought, and began to read the text on the screen.

* * *

**This chapter was fun to write, since now things are starting to get going =)**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! The next one should be out soon!! It has... Lal Mirch and Ryohei in it!! hee hee**

**Please review!! It helps me write faster ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter!!**

**This one is the longest one yet I think =)**

**Many thanks to those who review and read this story!! **

**And much love to "Memory" (hee hee ^^ i know who you areee~) for giving me suggestions! You gave me some ideas~ And your reviews made me smile =) I'll be sure to use the pairings you want too, I already have ideas for the ending wih Mukuro.**

**Oh, and by the way, you can call me whatever you like, haha**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rebornnnnn!**

* * *

Chapter Five:

"Is that all?"

After receiving nods from everyone at the table I sigh and lean back into the hard cushion of my chair, as if I huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. We – which meant all of the people deemed important for that particular time in Reborn's mind – had just had a meeting to discuss what was currently going on. I always hate those times, because meetings make me fell uncomfortable for some reason.

"Are you alright, Tsuna-nii?" I look up at Fuuta's questions and am startled to see that everyone at the table was staring at me with mixed expression. "You seem a little distant, like something's on your mind."

I blush because of all the attention and state that I was fine, that I just had a lot to think about lately. It was the truth, but I felt guilty for day-dreaming while everyone else was looking over papers from the meeting.

Yamamoto speaks up then and says, "If you ever need someone to talk to, we're all here for you, Tsuna."

I hear Gokudera snort and say indignantly, "Of course!" Then he adds, in a much gentler voice, "You can always talk to me, Tenth!"

A warm feeling fills me, and I am truly grateful for their offers, even though I know I can't talk to anyone until I figure it all out myself first. I smile brightly anyway, however my reply is cut short by a loud and aggravated voice.

"Now's not the time to be distracted! We've got work to do, Sawada, and I'm not letting you wuss out on your training later either! Now get busy!"

I jump in my seat, alarmed for a moment by the strict, military tone that could only belong to Lal Mirch. "Y-yes, ma'am" I stutter out, and scramble to finish looking over the paperwork in front of me.

But after a few seconds, I glance up at Lal. She may act all mean and cold, but she's been through so much. She's actually a very kind person, deep down, and strong. I really value her friendship, though I guess our relationship can't really be classified as that. But I do feel safer and more at ease with her at my side...

Then she looks up from her work, shaking her dark blue bangs from her face and we make eye-contact. Lal Mirch blinks, an innocent look on her face, but then she scowls, scorching me with her crimson red eyes. "Sawada!" She warns, and I squeal, swiftly getting my attention back on the papers.

But not before I hear her mutter, "Tch, stupid kid..." and catch the small hint of a smile and glitter of humor in her eyes.

- -

On the way to my room, my mind was free to think about what had been distracting me the entire day.

Once I had found a site with the meanings of flowers I had wasted no time. Immediately I typed in "Camellia" and clicked on the appropriate color. Then I read, with eager eyes, the meaning.

_Camellia (white) – you're adorable, the subject of my adoration_

I had felt myself blush. I-I'm adorable in their eyes? A warm feeling tingled inside of me. Maybe Reborn had been right; was this flower sender in love with me? No, they couldn't be. No one could fall in love with No Good me. But I was still burning with curiosity at who this person was and what their motives were.

So on I had read, this time typing in "Heather" and clicked on white and lavender to find out their meanings.

_Heather (white) – protection, I will protect you_

_Heather (lavender) – you are the one I admire_

A smile had lit up my face and I had turned my eyes to look at the flowers that were still sitting on my desk. Finally it felt like I was slowly getting closer to figuring out who my admirer was.

I was jolted out of my flashback when I collided into someone. "Ah, I'm so sorry!" I apologized immediately, bowing, and then glanced up.

"It's alright, Sawada! I'm EXTREMELY fine!" I find myself peering up at Ryohei and I smile a bit at what he had said. He never changes; always saying how everything is extreme or not.

He grins down at me and then says, "If you'll excuse me then, I have some EXTREME training to do!" He walks past me but then I realize that this is an opportunity to find something out. So I turn and call out to him, using the now familiar name one would use for an older brother, "Onii-san!"

He stops and faces me again, a confused look on his face. I suddenly get nervous and ask him, "Uhm... Well, I was wondering, have you been in the mansion the whole time in the past few days?"

His brow creases as he thinking. "Yes I have!" Ryohei exclaims loudly after a pause. "Only I was out on a mission when you went to see the Varia!" I nod and smile, knowing that Ryohei couldn't have place the flowers in my room. Since I had been in there before and after the trip to Italy, the person who has been sending me flowers would have had to have done it while I was gone.

I thank Ryohei and then head to my room once again. As I turn a corner, I pull out the list of people from my pocket and cross out him out. I smiled again.

"I'm getting closer!" I murmured quietly to myself, and continued down the hallway.

- -

When I finally made it to my bedroom, I discovered a new bouquet of flowers. They are yellow tulips, I recognize them from when Mom had brought some home one time when I was younger.

Quickly I bring them to my desk and set them down to go on my computer. The site is still up so I type in "Tulips" on the keyboard.

_Tulips (yellow) – there is sunshine in your smile_

Warmth spreads through me like hot chocolate on a cold winter evening and I feel so happy for some reason. I mean, I didn't even know who my admirer was, but I got so joyous at the feelings that seemed to be expressed in the flowers.

That person just makes me feel like I am so wonderful... I wish I knew who it was...

I sighed.

* * *

**That's it for now!! Look forward to the next chapter; it has Spanner and Shouichi in it XD hee hee~**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter Six! ^^**

**Okay, in case anyone wanted to know, these are the endings I will be writing:**

**Mukuro/Chrome + Tsuna, Yamamoto + Tsuna, Gokudera + Tsuna, Hibari + Tsuna, Basil + Tsuna, and Shouichi/Spanner + Spanner.**

**If there are other ones you want, tell me =)**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! Sorry I haven't replied to most of you, but your reviews do mean a lot! **

**To PinkBlueDiamond – I'm glad you enjoy this story!! And I hope you think the 1827 and 6927 endings are lovely as well ^^**

**To NACHOIMG – your review made me so happy~ I'm so glad that you think my story is so great! And I will definitely have a good Chrome and Tsuna part for you =)**

**On with the chapter!!**

* * *

Chapter Six:

Spanner looked up from his computer with wide blue eyes. His surprise was evident as he cheerfully exclaimed, "Ah, Vongola!" I smiled and waved in greeting, stepping inside the large workroom. I look around at all the mechanical parts lying everywhere and then back at the former-Millefiore genius technician.

Spanner is giving me his cute little smile, lollipop included. The smile makes him look younger than he already is, and also makes me blush slightly. "What brings you to my world?"

I chuckle at his question and say, "I haven't seen you two in a while, I was concerned. You've rarely been coming out of this room..." That was when I noticed the empty seat beside Spanner. "Where is Shouichi-kun, anyway?"

I'm a little surprised when he laughs, but only because he doesn't do so very often. But then he points across the room to where someone is sleeping, half-buried in machine parts. Shouichi's head is against a wall, and his red and blue t-shirt was snagged on a metal pipe. I swallow when I see the expanse of creamy white stomach that is revealed to my eyes. But I am overcome by another emotion, so I bite my lip and then burst into laughter. "He really does fall asleep anywhere, at such weird times!" I said, my tone high in my amusement.

Spanner nods, still smiling, and then explains the fact that they – not including Gianini because he was busy with other things – have been working on this important project and haven't gotten much sleep in almost a week. Pride fills me at how hard-working the technicians are. It really is amazing.

"Make sure to take care of yourself, though, Spanner. And make sure Shouichi-kun is alright too." I bid him farewell and smile when the blond thanks me and agrees to my request before turning back to his computer screen.

As I walk out of the room, I scratch off the three names from my list. They all barely have time to eat or sleep, there's no way my flower sender is one of them.

I decide to head to the kitchen, an idea in mind. Once there, I watch as Haru and Kyoko prepare lunch. I greet them both with a smile and they do the same. I sniff the air and tell them that the food smells very good.

The brunette nods and says, "It's a new recipe that Kyoko-chan wanted to try!" The other girl, after hearing this, turns pink and adds, "I hope everyone will like it..."

I reassure her, telling her that I'm sure everyone will love it. The golden blond smiles and thanks me.

Then I turn to Haru again, and decide to finish what I had come to do. "Hey Haru, would you mind doing me a favor?"

She stops washing the dishes to respond, "I'd do anything for you Tsuna-san!"

"Uhm, then would you mind bringing Spanner and Shouichi food? It's because they've been working so hard and I just wanted to make sure that-"

She interrupts me before I am able to finish. But it is not to refuse. "Of course! Say no more, Tsuna-san!" She nods enthusiastically. "Those two need someone to take good care of them and make sure they eat right! Haru will do her best!"

I smile. Haru is always so generous and devoted to whatever job she is entrusted with. I admire her for that. "Thanks Haru, I really appreciate it."

I watch her blush as she explains her reasoning passionately, "I need to be experienced with these sort of things for when I am Tsuna-san's wife!" I laugh at this, because her quirky aspects are admirable as well – once you get used to them.

I call out goodbye to Kyoko and then go off to the training room to work on some techniques.

* * *

**Wee! End of (the short) chapter 5! I loveee Spanner! And Shou-chan too~ For anyone who wants a Spanner/Shouichi and Tsuna ending, don't worry! There will be one! It's going to be super funny and cute XD Please review!!**


	7. UPDATE

UPDATE: MARCH 19TH 2011

It's been so long, hasn't it?

So I'm here to inform anyone who might remember me, or passes by my profile on occasion, that I will no longer be posting fics here. Instead I created a new account, which you can find here : http: /www. fanfiction. net/ ~nightserenade (take out the spaces).

I AM planning on continuing my two ongoing fics "Dreams of Rapture" and "Communing With Flowers" but it will not be HERE. I am planning to redo those two series so that they will be MUCH MUCH better, and then once I am satisfied, I will begin posting them on my new account, and will delete them from this one.

Sorry to anyone who may have been following me here or following my works here. It took me a while to get back here, and I've missed it a lot D:

Hopefully some of you haven't forgotten about me XD if you haven't than please follow my new account, it will make me very happy :)

Thanks~!

- Alice


End file.
